Beautiful Soul
by BineBlack
Summary: Songfiction. Erinnert ihr euch an Harrys Nachsitzen nach dem Angriff auf Malfoy in Band 6? Vielleicht hat ihn das hier bewogen, Ginny zu ... ach, lest selbst! Viel Spaß!


_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben! Nicht erschrecken, ausnahmsweise gibt es mich mal wieder solo. Aber nur kurz. Also genießt es! °Zwinker!° Dieses Mal ausnahmsweise ganz keusch, ohne Erotik. Also **Rating K!**_

_Wer meine drei Solo-Geschichten kennt, der weiß, wie mein anderes Hobby heißt – nämlich Musik. Ich neige dazu, mit unbrechbarer Begeisterung Songtexte in mein Geschreibsel einzufügen. Und was läge da näher als endlich eine Songfiction? _

_Genau diese jagt mir schon ein Weilchen durch den Kopf, und da meine arme, heiß geliebte Beta RemusBride (Gute Besserung, Süße!) momentan vom Schnupfen-Monster im Würgegriff gehalten wird, musste ich mich anderweitig „beschäftigen". Hoffentlich zu eurer Unterhaltung. _

_Netterweise hat sich dieses Mal daher **Snape126** bereit erklärt, mal drüber zu lesen, damit meine geistigen Ergüsse nicht an Körperverletzung grenzen. Dankeschön! °Schmatz!° _

_Dann mal los. Und seid nicht allzu kritisch. Wie gesagt, es ist mein erster Versuch. Was noch? Ach ja: keiner der Charaktere ist von mir (VERDAMMT!) und alles ist JKR geistiges Eigentum. Sogar die Handlung entspringt ihrer genialen Feder, ich habs nur „ausgeschmückt". Das Lied ist von Jessy McCartney und heißt ebenso wie die Story selbst. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Höchstens ein paar Reviews? Bitte, bitte! Bin doch so süchtig! Jetzt aber los(sonst ist das Vorwort länger als die Geschichte)!

* * *

_

**Beautiful Soul**

Na toll! Hier bin ich also. Bei einer wahnsinnig dämlichen Strafarbeit, blicklos auf die Karteikarte in meiner Hand starrend, während dort draußen das entscheidende Quidditch- Spiel mit mir als Kaptain gespielt wird. Ich war nicht dort. Weil mein Hitzkopf mir einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Alles wegen diesem verfluchten Malfoy!

Ich konnte die Blicke Snapes in meinem Rücken spüren und machte mich lieber wieder an die Strafarbeit, die er mir aufgebrummt hatte. Ein „Verzeichnis anderer Übeltäter in Hogwarts". Er hatte diese besondere Aufgabe nur gewählt, um mir meinen unüberlegten Angriff auf Malfoy heimzuzahlen. Um mich damit zu quälen, ständig den Namen meines Vaters zu lesen – oder den meines Paten. Doch fast sofort, nachdem ich gemerkt hatte, dass Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wieder nachgelassen hatte, halte ich wieder inne. Ich sollte dort draußen sein! Bei meinem Team. Bei Ginny ...

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won´t let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Ginny … Die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Sie war nicht in der Art wunderschön, dass es einem sofort ins Auge stach. Sie war normal, so wie ich gerne wäre. Ohne Blitznarbe, ohne Erwartungen. Ginny war schön auf ihre eigene Art. Mit großen, braunen Augen und rotem Haar, dass sie hasste wie der Teufel. Mir gefiel es. Es machte sie besonders. Und nur sie vermochte es, mich zu etwas Besonderem machen. Nicht meine Vergangenheit. Genauso wenig wie meine Zukunft. Sie schaffte es mit einem einzigen Blick. Oder einem Lächeln. Dieses winzige Lächeln, welches sie in meinen Augen zum schönsten Mädchen auf diesem Erdboden machte. Genauso wie ihr gutes Herz.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Ja, sie war besonders. Ich hatte ihr schon immer vertraut. Und ich wusste, dass sie mir vertraute. Sie zweifelte nicht an mir, wenn ich es am stärksten tat. Ob beim Quidditch-Spiel, wenn ich schwor ich wäre ein schlechter Kaptain – so wie jetzt. Oder beim Kampf gegen das Böse. Sie hatte diesen besonderen Ausdruck in den Augen, wenn ich ihn brauchte. Nicht aus Berechnung, weil sie sich bei mir einschmeicheln wollte. Sondern weil sie wirklich an mich glaubte. An MICH! Und anstatt jetzt mit ihr zusammen dort draußen zu kämpfen, saß ich hier. Ich hätte mir die Haare raufen mögen!

_I don't want another pretty face_  
_I don't want just anyone to hold_  
_I don't want my love to go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_  
_You're the one I wanna chase_  
_You're the one I wanna hold_  
_I won´t let another minute go to waste_  
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Ginny sagte mir oft, dass ich manchmal ein ganz schöner Idiot sein kann. Und das konnte ich wirklich! Die anderen Mädchen sahen in mir nur den Helden. Aber so etwas wollte ich nicht.. Ich wollte nur für sie ein Held sein. Ob sie mich wollen würde? Ich wagte es nicht sie zu fragen. Viel zu groß ist meine Angst davor, in ihren Augen lesen zu müssen, dass sie nicht das gleiche für mich empfand. Seht ihr, eigentlich bin ich sogar ein riesengroßer Feigling! Und ich soll der Retter der Welt sein? Pfff!

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I´m just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry _

_C'mon lets try_

Soll ich? Was meint ihr? Über diese Frage zerbreche ich mir schon seit Tagen den Kopf. Seit ich sie mit Dean zusammen gesehen habe und in diesem Augenblick vermutlich das erste Mal fähig gewesen wäre, einen ‚Avada Kedavra' zu sprechen! Er hat sie geküsst! MEINE Ginny! Ob sie wohl jemals wirklich mein sein wird?

Ich kann den Lärm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schon hören, als das Portrait der fetten Dame aufschwingt. Offenbar hat meine Mannschaft es geschafft – und das sogar ohne mich als grandiosen Retter der Welt. Während ich das Portrait-Loch hinter mir lasse, fällt mein Blick fast schon automatisch auf sie. Sie strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Ich bekomme nur vage mit, das Ron den Pokal vor meinem Gesicht schwenkt, denn im nächsten Moment hat Ginny mich entdeckt, kommt auf mich zugerannt und wirft die Arme um meinen Nacken. Und in diesem Moment ist mir egal, wer um uns ist.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too?  
There is nothing left to hide_

Meine Lippen treffen ihre, ehe ich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Zum Beispiel, dass ICH sie küsse und nicht umgekehrt. Habe ich eben wirklich Angst davor gehabt? Yep, und ich hab´ es immer noch. Fast erwarte ich eine schallende Ohrfeige oder zumindest einen rasenden Ron, der mich aus dem Raum schleift und mir meinen Kopf weghext. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht. Stattdessen kommt sie mir entgegen, verstärkt den Druck ihrer Arme um meinen Nacken und zieht mich so an sich. Sie schmeckt nach Butterbier und Sieg.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

Als wir uns voneinander lösen, sehe ich einige Gesichter. Zum Beispiel einen rasenden Dean oder eine wütende Romilda. Aber nur eines davon ist mir wichtig. Ron. Wird er sauer sein?

Lange bewegt er sich nicht – und dann schenkt er mir ein winziges, ergebenes Kopfnicken. Ich lächle dankbar. Und auch wenn ich heute nicht gespielt habe - ich habe mich noch nie zuvor nach einen Quidditch-Match so sehr als Sieger gefühlt wie jetzt

* * *

_Reviews! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _


End file.
